1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive system for tracked vehicles in the form of an electrical drive system, whereby a drive engine is coupled with an electrical generator to supply power to electric motors and whereby the electric motors are associated with sprocket wheels and can be interconnected and adjusted by means of control devices.
2. Background Information
German Patent No. 195 37 945 A1 discloses a known electrical drive system for tracked vehicles, whereby sprocket wheels or track drive wheels are associated with electric motors.
One general problem with drive concepts for tracked vehicles is the realization of increasing armor protection requirements against the effects of bombardments and fragmentation. These requirements relate in particular to armored vehicles, whereby essentially drive systems located in the front of the vehicle are used to achieve a wide area for the crew to exit at the rear of the vehicle. With increasing protection requirements, this arrangement results in ever increasing vehicle gross weights, because the entire drive unit, with the crew compartment behind it, must be located in the protected area of the vehicle housing. The crew's forward visibility is also adversely affected, on account of the longer front section of the vehicle.